


"I must have spooked him... He fell." - Jason

by Thingsofthisworld



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, robin 2
Genre: Gen, the rapist, when robin killed felipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsofthisworld/pseuds/Thingsofthisworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'fill in the blank' scene based on what happened in the comic (back in the 80's) when Jason Todd/Robin may or may not have killed a serial rapist. This is what could have happened that I think would explain Jason's suspicious yet also perceived as innocent reaction to Felipe falling off a balcony. </p><p>It's not very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I must have spooked him... He fell." - Jason

“Felipe.” Robin said, as he swung down from the balcony above, startling the serial rapist who wasn't expecting the boy to come hunting. He knew Batman's sidekick had a mad on for him, and more than once he had been held back by Batman while threatening bodily harm. 

Felipe had heard about the brat on the news before ever meeting him in person. Unlike his counterpart, this new kid had a bad reputation of being even more brutal than his mentor at times. He wasn't someone to be taken lightly, despite his small size and young age. Everyone knew the difference from the Batman's two partners. The first Robin was brought out when Batman needed a gentler touch, but with this new Robin, Batman seems to bring him out when he needs that meaner touch. Except for the rare occasions when he needs his Robin to act like a Robin instead of a bird of prey. Meaner than but sweeter than; was this bird's rep, and the boy's diversity also made up for the times he may have taken things too far. 

Now the kid shows up on Felipe's balcony with strong aggression and rage vibrating off of him. His lips pursed tightly together and his fist balled as he walks towards Felipe. “She killed herself because of you!” the boy growls. “You're gonna pay!” 

Felipe drops his glass of scotch and stumbles backwards in cowardliness, having already seen this kid in action, he knows he can be true to his word. “Wait! Batman?!” he calls to be rescued by the boy's partner as the kid grins wickedly at his plead. “Wait! Wait!” he backs into the corner trying to escape Robin's wrath, but he looses his footing and tumbles over the parapet as Robin races towards him. 

Robin looks over the railing to see him still hanging on by one hand. “Please! Help me!” he cries as his grip starts to give. 

Robin reaches down to grab his hand then stops and thinks about it. “How many woman cried for help when you raped and abused them?” he stares down watching Felipe as one finger gives, then another. “How many more innocent lives will you try to destroy?” he said, with his voice sounding older than his years.

“I wont ever again! I swear!” he said, just as he loses his grip entirely and falls down the twenty story building, screaming all the way down until he splats against the pavement. 

“Robin, what happened?!” Batman's voice booms from the other side of the balcony. Robin steps away from the view of the splattered corpse. He slowly looks to Batman, trying to figure out how he will react to the truth. “Robin, did Felipe fall...or was he pushed?”

He turns away from him, maintaining his emotions then looks back. “I guess I spooked him. He slipped.” He said, choosing to leave out the detail he knew Batman wouldn't forgive him for; the detail he doesn't regret... yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hope he pushed the bastard off.


End file.
